


All my love was down, in a frozen ground

by FIRELORDKATARA



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Katara caring too much for her own liking, Light Angst, NBS Secret Santa, NBS Secret Santa 2020, Would it really be my fic with no drama at all?, Zuko being dramatic about the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIRELORDKATARA/pseuds/FIRELORDKATARA
Summary: Where do I even start? Nicole, this one is for you and I swear to God, it took so much of my self control not to run with this fic to you the second I finished it. Happy holidays love, I hope you enjoy this little piece written especially for you.Listen to re:stacks by Bon Iver for full experience!
Relationships: Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	All my love was down, in a frozen ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temptingmistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptingmistakes/gifts).



Katara is not enjoying herself this Christmas and everyone present at her and Sokka’s family cabin knows it. It’s hard to miss out on her stone-cold glare, the way she's eyeing Zuko warily from the other side of the table is too obvious not to notice. She’s been avoiding him all evening, during preparations and the meal itself, skipping her turn to wish him anything while no one else had similar troubles.

Zuko once again curses Jin’s intuition and her unfortunate talent to choose the worst moment possible to make a move on him. He fell victim to bad timing and now he’s paying for it.

He and Katara have been walking around each other for months now, slowly moving forward in their relationship. Feelings weren’t spoken of, yet from the way one acted around the other, both of them were finally coming to conclusions about their feelings and intentions.

Zuko sighs, knowing very well that it doesn't matter anymore as he was inevitably forced to go back to the starting point. Not that he has ever believed in the universe being out there to get him but when every bit of progress he gained with Katara went crashing down, he can't help but think that fate is in fact against him after all.

In short, Katara saw Jin shoot her shot with Zuko and to no one’s surprise, wasn’t happy in the slightest. Even though she won’t admit it to anyone, if she loves, she does it fiercely, ready to give her entire heart away. Which works out right for her, well, never.

It's been nearly two weeks since the incident and she knows she should have given Zuko a chance to explain instead of sulking like a child and avoiding the topic like fire. But she can't bring herself to, telling herself that it’s the best solution if she wants to avoid any more hurt. So everything carries on like this, with Katara ranging between pretending the object of her would-be affection doesn’t exist or manifesting her rage whenever she can.

When the food is finished and everyone gets busy unwrapping their presents, exchanging excited screams over the contents, Katara decides she has had enough of the festive spirit that doesn’t go with her mood at all. Without saying anything, she throws a coat on top of her fancy dress and walks out into the night, leaning against the railing on the porch of their little cabin. 

Her desired alone time clearly isn’t respected tonight so she crosses her arms on her chest, eyeing Zuko in irritation when he walks out to join her.

_This man is impossible_ , Katara thinks to herself. Imagine choosing to go after someone who’s been giving you nothing but death glares the past two weeks. _Couldn't be me._

“I don’t want to fight you - that’s not what I came for, Katara.”

Her name rolls off his lips so naturally and Katara finds herself taken aback by how soft his voice is. Pleading and slightly resigned, yet determination is still tinting his features, as if she hasn’t been trying to discourage him from caring about her this whole time. The entire defense mechanism she’s implemented to avoid getting hurt ever again, seems to completely not work on Zuko.

“What did you follow me out here for, then?” She refuses to meet his eyes, knowing well that if he keeps behaving like this, and he will, her whole act is going crumbling down and she will subside to her heart’s wishes sooner than later.

“I want to make things right… if you let me. If you could just allow me to work for your trust again, I’d do anything, Katara, anything to earn it back. I know it doesn’t come easy to you but I can’t bring myself to give up on you without trying. I just have to ask for one more chance and hope that you won’t turn me down this time.”

Katara scoffs and crosses her arms across her chest tighter, finally looking him in the eye.

“See, that’s the part of the problem. You’re so sure that you know everything about me and about how I feel.”

Zuko spreads his arms, out of words for a split second, taken aback by the sudden aggression and anger in her voice.

“But am I not right? You’re mad at me about what happened with Jin.”

He knows Katara won’t go down without a fight as she’s not backing down, mirroring his now defiant stance.

“Last time I checked, we weren’t exclusive, Zuko. Is there even a “we” to be talked of? It’s not like you asked anything of me during all these months so I’d say you’re perfectly welcome to kiss whoever you want.”

A bitter smile appears on her lips while Zuko does his best to fight the urge to explode right here and there.

“Whoever I want? Anyone?” His voice is full of uncertainty as _“Even you?”_ remains unsaid.

Katara's angered expression switches to confusion at the sudden change in his tone when he asks the question and shifts to stand centimeters away from her. She stammers a little, trying to give him a proper answer, his unexpected closeness clouding her thoughts. 

_Oh here we go again_ , she thinks, desperately trying to collect the pieces of herself shattered all over the place. The more she tries to push the memories of his body encircling her in his warmth away, the harder it gets to keep her cool about the situation. She remembers how he used to do that almost every time they’ve met and God, until now she wasn’t aware of how much she has missed it.

“You heard me, Zuko.” she replies, her heart pounding in her chest for reasons she can’t fully grasp.

“Then I can only hope you won’t get mad at me for doing this.”

Her breath and a “What?” hitch in her throat, cut off by warm lips crashing against her own. It takes her a split second to realise what’s happening.

Her stupid, stubborn, infuriating yet admirable in his persistence Zuko is kissing her and after their parting it feels better than she remembers. His lips are unsure, questioning, a little bit hasty as if afraid that she could push him away again, figuratively and literally. She does nothing of the sort, humming encouragingly and pulling him closer by the collar of his coat.

In response he places his hands on her waist cautiously, and Katara is tired, so tired of his ongoing reluctance but she knows he’ll come around if she’s patient just a little bit longer.

Breaking their contact, she slides her hand down to his chest, looking up into his amber eyes as they’re both panting and his heart is racing under her fingers just as fast as her own. Suddenly Katara can’t help but giggle in relief, even though the hardest is still to come.

“Why would you kiss me right now?” the words slip out of her mouth before she realises that she sounds like it’s something she doesn’t want to be happening. And the reality is far from it, now she knows that she wants it with her entire being. She rushes to explain herself, though she’s pretty sure that her reaction is enough of a confirmation. 

_You can never know with Zuko, though._

He seems to understand as he pulls her closer again, his hand meeting hers on his chest.

“Peace?” Katara offers first, unable to stop her gaze from flicking from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. She’s well aware that it's now-or-never moment and if she doesn’t keep it going, they won’t be coming to an agreement about what’s between them anytime soon. It’s not exactly the right question to ask, but she has no guide to go by in this situation, so she settles for anything that comes to mind.

Zuko’s fingers rub small circles into her palm, his voice hoarse as he stammers, trying to put his point across. Puffs of air escape his mouth into the cold winter night and Katara finds the sight (and his cheeks flushed as a result of frost lingering on his skin) weirdly endearing.

“It’s no secret that I want… more. More than just peace, friendship, more than stolen kisses that feel like they’re not even a memory of mine to keep. Your presence has always been like a fleeting touch and I- it’s not enough anymore. Not for me, Katara. ”

_I want everything or nothing._

He swallows, gathering his thoughts before continuing.

“I won’t ask anything of you if you don’t want to commit… with me, that is, or anyone else, I won’t ask again. I just needed to know.”

Suddenly Zuko’s forehead rests against hers as he nearly begs in a hushed tone for her to speak, to say something, anything, at this point he’ll take anything she’s willing to give.

“Please tell me what you’re thinking.”

Katara’s heart flutters with unbearable affection and she does her best to lay out her feelings for him.

“I’m aware that I can be difficult at times... and I’m not making it any easier for you with my flaws and issues and I don’t understand why you’d want me of all people. But God, Zuko, I want it too. Everything you’re willing to give me.”


End file.
